Only A Northern Song
by p3Teal
Summary: It's the night before midterms at Wammy's highschool, and Mello's run out of chocolate! How can he study, surpass Near's rank, AND capture B's attention when he's experiencing vertigo? Cue in Matt! Follow the misadventures of many sheltered geniuses as they paint Winchester some pretty curious colors. T for language (Mostly from Mello).
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **First of all,** I do not own Death Note, George Harrison, or any such person affiliated with them.** I own my ideas and _that's_ pretty much it.

So what started off as a running gag, side comments, and many, many jokes, an associate and I decided to test ourselves to see if we could attempt to seriously write a Death Note high school AU story. It starts off silly, and it's mostly for humor, but we tried to make something someone might enjoy.

**(The odd chapters are written by my associate. The even chapters are written by myself, so the styles may change slightly) **

* * *

**1**

**I Want To Tell You**

Mello sat with his friends, Matt and Near, in the cafeteria. It was another boring old lunch on a boring old Wednesday at boring old Wammy High. All the students sat in their cliques eating whatever the main course for the day was with the usual sides of milk, smiley fries, and a cookie the chef, Miss Pita, baked at home. Matt, personally, rather enjoyed the smiley fries; they were happy human contact he could make without the fear of making actual contact with real humans. Mello and Near were more apathetic towards them.

But Mello was especially apathetic today. He hadn't even touched his lunch because he was far too enchanted watching Bonnie Birthday, Third highest ranking student at Wammy High, sitting with his friend, Annette (Second), and his brother, L (First). The group laughed together as they, no doubt, made logarithmic function jokes and B, ever so slyly, placed and arm around A's shoulder. Mello yearned to have B's attention with all his young heart, yet knew it would be impossible. He was in Fifth place and was merely a Sophomore while B stood above him as a Senior.

"Are you alright, Mello?" Matt asked, looking up from the two smiley fries he held. He made them have a witty conversation with eachother and noticed something was wrong when he didn't hear Mello laugh at the punchline. It couldn't have been that the joke simply wasn't funny. After all, Matt was one hilarious gila monster.

"Huh?" Was all Mello could think to say, looking back at his group. Thoughts of B holding him as they made witty observational humor at the expense of Giraffes and Physics continued to swell in his head.

"You haven't touched your food at all, not even your chocolate chip cookie. What's wrong?" Matt frowned, before eating his actors and last two smiley fries.

"It's nothing. I'm just not hungry, that's all." Mello answered as he started fiddling with the cookie.

"That's my line." Near butted in, not bothering to look up from his card pyramid. Near was on a starvation diet ever since Linda made a comment on how his shirts were starting to fit more snuggly on him. Linda was the kind of person who could accidentally send a country into anarchy by her word alone.

"What's it matter?! I'm just not hungry, okay?" Mello snapped. He wasn't one for interrogating. Getting back to staring wistfully at the smart table, he noticed B had turned his head and they'd accidentally made eye contact. The blonde's hair stood up on end as he quickly turned away.

"You okay, Mello? You're blushing." Matt observed, even through his orange-tinted goggles.

"No. YES! I'm- Yeah, I just... Class." Mello stammered as he got up with his tray. It's embarrassing enough to have the man of your dreams catch you eyeing him. It's a whole other ballpark when your friends notice your perfectly cool and collect facade melt. He'd barely heard Matt over how loud his heart was beating. They had to have heard him, maybe even seen him staring. Did they know? But more importantly, did B like him back?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Yes, all of the chapters will be titled using songs by George Harrison. (Not my idea!) I've never listened to any of these songs. ;

* * *

**2**

**I Forgot To Remember To Forget**

_Gah, why is matrix algebra so complicated? When will I _actually _use this stuff anyway? I just need to summon my inner mathemagician. _"Okay, the singular is...no I need the matrix first," Mello sighs audibly. Running a hand through his hair, he reaches for a chocolate bar to ease his frustration. Feeling the cool wood of his study desk, he glances away from the textbook. There is no more chocolate left, and that realization alone is enough to send his cardiovascular system into a frenzy.

The blonde rubs his temple, the thought of being without his addiction is just as horrible as separating lovers, going without air, being robbed of your life savings, waking up in a public restroom with no recollection of any events of your life previous...sheer panic really. There is nothing worse than Mello not having chocolate at the ready. Where's Matt? he needs to keep an eye on this stuff. Mello told him specifically.

"_Matt!_" His lungs are squeezing already.

"What?" The aforementioned redhead rolls on his side from the bottom bunk of the beds in their shared room. He paused the game he was playing on the DS, giving his undivided attention to his roommate. Generally he would respond the second or third time Mello called him and keep playing through the conversation, but Mello's tone of voice must have told him that this is serious.

"I told you to keep an eye on my chocolate, Matt. Is there any in the room? If not, you have to get more tonight okay? I need to study for midterms, and this shit isn't flying for me. I have no idea what kind of stunt you're trying to pull here, but it needs to be remedied. A. S. A. P." Rat bastard is trying to kill him.

"Ah, sorry Mells, " Matt rolls over again, readjusting his goggles. "I just forgot I guess."

"I thought you said getting me chocolate is like a reflex for you now," another sigh.

"Then I remembered."

"And you didn't get me any?"

"Well..." a careful pause, "no, not exactly. I thought about it yesterday, but I didn't feel like it then. I guess you could say I forgot to remember to forget," he gives a dorky grin to his bipolar roommate as a peace offering.

"Matt." Ice blue eyes easily pierce holes through Matt's orange-tinted goggles, threatening to tear his soul to shreds, piece it back together with cheap floss, and use the end of the floss as a leash to pull it into hell. No exaggeration, Matt is sure this is a feat Mello can do with the flick of the wrist, but hasn't simply because it might make him look like a fag.

"Don't kill me!" He tucks his DS under his body and pulls his arms over his head in one fluid motion.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Matt can hear the swivel chair creak, as Mello shifts his body to look at him fully.

"_Please _don't kill me?" He tried not to sound like a pansy, but his voice came out pretty wussy right then. Dammit, Matt tries to sound like a sex god at all costs, this is totally ruining the image he's trying to give the world.

The room is quiet as Mello stares at his best friend, trying to think of a response and being thankful that it appears to be dramatic effect. Matt peaks around his arms. "Mello?"

"I'm not going to kill you." The blonde's voice is monotone, and he has yet to blink.

"Really?" Matt lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and sits up.

"Nope, if I did that, I would have to get my own chocolate," Mello spins the chair back to facing the desk and pretends to start working. "Now go get me some, before I have to eat you instead."

"Sure, right on it." Before he even registers it, Matt is by the door and pulling a jacket on. _"That might not be so bad," _ he thinks distantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: WARNING OC'S AFOOT, TREAD LIGHTLY. **

I myself don't like reading about too many OC's. ^^; A chunk of them are recurring Wammy students. Hopefully they'll be entertaining.

* * *

**3**

**Don't Bother Me**

Near spent a lot of time in the Girl's Dormitories. Had it not been for the fact that he wasn't allowed to sleep there, he'd spend more time with the ladies than in his own room. The albino had a knack for annoying his roommate, Poe, and vice versa. While Poe had a fondness for Theatre, Near held no interest. In fact, the boy's dramatic take on life and constant practicing of lines had the keen ability of grating his nerves. The same went for Poe, who loathed Near's practically paranormal ability to leave legos ONLY where the raven-haired young man would step. The Fourth smartest at Wammy High always had an explanation prepared. It appeared Poe happened to stomp around in the exact graphical pattern Near happened to be mapping out; As such, Poe should watch where he steps. To which Poe retorted that Near should clean up his messes or at least not map out functions using the entire (effing) floor. To which Near replied that it was also Near's room AND his legos and, as such, Poe has no right to tell him what to do (And he ought to watch his tongue, as foul language will take him nowhere in life). This is what led to Near getting kicked out of his dorm room, having legos thrown at him, and him no longer being allowed to play freely in there. Not wishing to have his creativity stifled by the narrow hallways (and because the library was closed at night), he went to the only girl who appreciated math even more than he did, Opal.

Opal and Linda shared a room together. Neither of them used the floor much, as Linda preferred to sit on her bed with a sketch pad and Opal sat at the desk trying to solve all of life's problems using math. Naturally, they let Near into the room because 1) he's plum adorable, 2) the artist could draw him, and 3) he could help answer any questions the 'Mathemagician' might have. This awkward chain of events led to the formation of an awkward trinity of awkward people. It was one evening like this that Linda was struck with more creativity than usual. Near had taken to using dominoes or whatever other objects he usually stacked to map out functions Opal made. Near didn't feel creative enough to make his own and he had a plethora of interesting ones at his fingertips. It was after stating that Near put the 'fun' in 'function' that Linda noticed the inevitable fireworks display waiting to happen.

"You two should get together!" The twin-tailed girl casually burst out.

Opal spun the computer chair around to get a good look at the other girl and make sure she had taken her medicine. Near either didn't hear her or seemed to ignore the comment altogether. "Excuse me?" The Spanish girl raised an eyebrow from behind her glasses.

"You and Near!" Linda smiled as she turned her sketch pad around, revealing a picture she'd just finished of the two cuddled together and holding hands. The blonde was always pretty sure she'd make a good matchmaker one of these days. Opal was speechless.

"I'm not interested in a relationship." Near stated.

"Aw..." Linda frowned as she closed the sketchpad. Apparently she wasn't Cupid after all. "I'm going for a walk." She said before heading toward the door.

"Don't get lost!" Opal called from her seat.

And that was the end of that.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

**Blue Jay Way**

Every night after dinner, the dormitory puts out an assortment of candies, cakes, and other confectioneries at the request of the principal's sons, L and Bonnie. This is the time when Matt claims all of the cocoa-related products for Mello's stash. This week, however, the gamer had been too preoccupied with his new video game He always sets a goal to play through his new games five of six times before the weekend, so he can write a faq for it before Sunday. For this reason, or excuse in Mello's opinion, Matt skipped out on chocolate duty, forcing the fountain dry.

_"...it needs to be remedied A.S.A.P" _Matt can her his best friend's voice clear as Zelda's Lullaby. He's standing outside of the dorm with every intention to do just that, but looking at the ten-foot brick walls that run the perimeter of the institution, the task seemed bleak and hopeless. He searched the kitchen earlier, but with L being a huge chocoholic when finals come around, there wasn't more than half an M 'n M near the door. Just in case, Matt put it in his pocket; any chocolate he can get is a win. So here he is, feeling like the guy in every 80's movie, holding a stereo up to the girl of his dreams, praying she'll let him in her room. Only the girl is a stone-cold wall, and her room is the convenience store across the street. And Matt doesn't have a stereo. Okay, maybe that doesn't connect, but Matt can see the similarities.

"Hey Scooby, what're you doing?"

Matt turns around to see Jay, the other, more forgettable albino at Wammy's school; the other albino being Near of course. He was standing with a pole vaulter's pole, and a cough mask covering his mouth. A pointy grin is drawn in the area over his mouth, making his face look disjointed, and a little weird. That's Jay though. Weird.

After staring at Jay for a little longer than necessary, Matt looks to the wall. "Trying to get across the street. I need to get Mello some chocolate, so he can properly study for midterms tomorrow...did you call me Scooby?" His orange goggles look back in Jay's direction.

"Scooby. Simple, you wear scooba goggles all the time, and you're pretty much Mello's bitch, not that Scooby Doo is a female. Also, Mello's blonde like Shaggy, and they both have addictions. Shaggy and Scooby. Mello and Matt," he takes a breath after unleashing such a wordy mouthful.

"Ah, okay," Matt nods in acknowledgement, strangely accepting of such logic.

The fashionable albino stares at the redhead for a few moments, fingering his mask with his free hand, waiting to see if he's going to ask him for help past the wall. "_I mean, clearly that's what I'm doing. I have a pole vault. What's he waiting for?_" Puffing his mask out with annoyance, Jay breaks the silence. "I'm going over the wall too. Do you need help?"

"With what? Oh, the _wall!_ Yeah, that'd be awesome. I dunno how to pole vault though, is it hard? Will I die, because I kinda wanna die finding the one, true ring, not for Mello's chocolate."

"..." Jay wonders if bringing Matt along will put him at a real disadvantage, but he really wants to get Shaggy his dope, so his determination might help him out in the end. "Don't worry about it, I usually pull someone over with me whenever I leave, and you don't look too much heavier than her. You'll be fine, just hold on tight."

Making sure that his clothes look alright, and that his mask is covering his nose, Jay bends over and pulls Matt on his back, "Oof, geez, you're actually kinda heavy there Scoob, but don't worry."

"Are you sure? Is this safe? Should I get off?" Matt starts shifting to get back on the ground, but the man under him grabs his legs and locks his feet around his waist, and pulls the gamer's hands together under his arms. Without answering, he beings to back away from the wall.

"Don't let go okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Matt squeezes his eyes shut as Jay sprints towards to wall with surprising strength. Hearing the pole connect to the ground, Matt feels the cool night air rushing around him as he launches past the wall on another man's back. For a moment he feels like a kangaroo, but he mostly feels terrified.

An entanglement of arms and legs tighten around Jay's body. Concentrating on sticking the landing, he pulls Matt and himself over the wall. Without knowing why, he breaks his concentration to look across the street, and he feels his heart stop.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

**It's All Too Much**

"I am forever in your debt, Quill!" Is the one thing Professor Ruvie will forever regret saying. If, when he died, God asked him what one thing in his life he would change for the better, he already knew the answer. Spend more time with the family? Nah, he was an orphan. Adopt? Hell no, he f*cking hates kids. Marry that one girl he refused all those years ago? Nope, he has something better in mind. That he had't gotten caught up in Quill's d*mn high school for gifted sh*tlings.

Now, after a long, boring meeting AND helping Miss Pita drag out the dessert buffet for Quillish's spoiled brats (because Quillish 'asked' him to), he could finally go home to his dearly beloved scotch. He exited through the gates of the ten-foot walls surrounding his prison and saw his black 1959's Ford Thunderbird Convertible waiting for him. Oh, how it missed Roger like a fish out of water misses... well... the water. Trying with all his heart not to start skipping, he made his way to the automobile. The moon had never shone more beautifully. He could have started singing, life was so great. That's always when it takes a turn for the worse for Roger.

It was while he was admiring the beauty of the full moon that he noticed a tangle of bodies flying in the air. The very sight left him in awe. The pale boy moved with such precision as they crossed the moon, almost like that one scene from E.T., where the kid bikes over a cliff with E.T. in the basket. Except the albino kid is the bike, there's no E.T., and the ginger's clinging to him like a koala desperate not to lose its grip. Alright, so it's not really anything like that, but it was the only thing Roger could connect it to at the time to make sense of the situation.

The boys soared through the air in slow motion. Like flailing rag dolls after about 60% of the jump. That was the first time Roger and Jay made direct eye contact. After that, Roger started the motion train that was called 'The Jaw Drop', although he'd barely opened his mouth when he heard the rip of the car's canvas roofing. Roger winced in pain and shut his eyes as he heard various grunts and the sounds of things that make him happy breaking because of Quillish. When the noises subsided, Roger realized he had to open his eyes to inspect the damages, as death wasn't yet willing to carry him away from all his troubles. He saw the remains of his beloved Thunderbird and the two scoundrels piled onto each other in the back seats. His heart torn asunder, he made his way toward the car.

"I dunno, maybe he didn't hear us." He heard the albino whisper. Was that the good albino or the not so good one? No, the good one's smaller and can't muscle up enough energy to so much as jump an inch off the floor, let alone somehow leap over a ten-foot brick wall.

"Should we sneak out or wait in here?" He heard the other whisper back. Who the hell was that other kid? Why was he wearing old-timey aviation goggles? Where did he get old-timey aviation goggles?

"I'll scope out the scene." The first said before poking his head out of the convertible, like the scope on a submarine. That was the second time Roger and Jay made direct eye contact. "Hello, Professor Ruvie!" Jay smiled through the sick mask and offered a princess wave.

"I like your car!" Matt called before his head popped into view. "Thunderbird, right? Second Generation, if I'm not mistaken. I love your vintage seats, by the way. I suggest getting your next car in red, though."

And the kids wonder why Professor Ruvie never smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

**Think For Yourself**

Feverish, clammy hands, cold sweats, aches and pains...nearly every symptom of the flu virus, all because Matt was a _fucktard_ and forgot his chocolate. Slamming his hands on his desk after re-reading the same sentence thirteen times over, Mello stands up. Enough is enough, Matt probably got distracted somewhere, and that means Mello has to do _all _the work. Again.

Grabbing a jacket to put over his tank top, long sleeve shirt, and sweater, Mello reaches for some chocolate before he- "_Gah, _fuggin' Matt never does _anything_ important, and _I'm _the one who suffers because of it. _I'm _ the one studying for midterms. Not him. He could _at least_ do his _fuggin'_ job and do this _one. Simple. Task."_

Without noticing, Mello had been ranting all the way to the kitchen, as if on autopilot. Although the lights were off, Mello could hear someone moving around the counters, the silverware drawer opens and closes before the blonde turns the lights on. Standing near the fridge with an ice cream scoop is Bonnie Birthday. Casually opening the refigerator, he looks over to Mello. "Good evening Miss Mello, care for a late night snack with me?"

Praying a Hail Mary to the hopes that Bonnie didn't hear him foaming at the mouth seconds before, Mello enters the kitchen. "Eh, no thanks B. I'm more of a Nutella kinda guy. Do you know if there's any chocolate left?" The bare snack cabinets are answer enough, but Mello wanted to ak anyway.

"Afraid not love. L came in with his snack bucket after dinner, he's not even eating most of it, but you know how he is with sharing..." the raven-haired twin slurps at the scoop of jam in his hand, but eventually switches to using his hand intead.

_"That is seriously disgusting. Get some bread man." _Watching Bonnie for a few moments in clear distaste, Mello sits on the counter next to his friend, knowing that his comments won't change anything, and that kind of reaction was why Bonnie was eating jam with his hand in the first place. "He's not even _eating _it? He _knows _that I need it! He'll eat whatever, like a sugar dumpster! Why all my chocolate?"

Licking his fingers clean, B watches Mello rave. He gives a heart stopping smile, one that L could never pull off properly because of his awkwardness, and Mello tries not to melt on the spot. "Don't have a fit, what happened to your friend? Isn't he usually on Hershey duty?" Bonnie pulls himself up next to the younger student.

"Don't remind me. Ugh, I'm _supposed_ to be studying, but here I am-"

"With me?" Bonnie fakes a gasp of shock and puts a hand to his head as if he were going to faint. "I thought we were friends!"

Mello tenses up, immediately trying to explain himself. "No, no, no, no! I like you! I'm glad I'm here, even if I'm chocolateless and getting dumber by the second," he slides off the counter and paces around the room. Suddenly he is more aware than ever that there is no more chocolate. He needs to get some before he forgets the taste entirely; it seems to be the only thing keeping him together at this point.

Bonnie watches the blonde pitifully rearrange the granola bars and trail mix before he finally caves in. "Why don't we go across the street and get some? I have a key to the gate, so no one has to know. Will that help?"

Looking up to Bonnie from the shelf on the floor as if he were a life guard and himself the drowning swimmer, Mello tries not to grasp onto him. Suddenly, a rock hits his stomach when it dawns on him, "I don't have any money though."

"Don't worry, I'll pay." Another smile.

Mello smiles back, and hopes it's not nearly as goofy as he thinks it is. "Thanks a lot, I owe you."

After sliding off the counter, Bonnie pulls Mello off the floor and puts an arm around his shoulder. "Well, I _do _fancy slaves in hell."


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

**You Know What To Do**

With a pace matching the upperclassman's (If he went faster, he'd look too excited), Mello's heart raced upon seeing what he would now and forever refer to as the Gates of Heaven, or outside. He didn't know anyone other than the staff were allowed out. Now here he was with his (new/replacement) bestie about to buy him chocolate. Free chocolate! Like, a whole bar!

"Where do you think you're going?" Came a voice from across the gate.

Holy little baby Jesus, please, by Mello's virgin soul, d*mn this horrible man to an eternity in the Seventh Layer of Hell.

"Professor Ruvie! Fancy meeting you here! I thought papa told you that you could go home?" Bonnie smiled at the man before going three steps further and offering him a bow.

Why?! Why does Professor Ruvie have to ruin everything that makes Mello happy? What's Matt doing with Jay? And why's he smiling like an idiot?

Professor Ruvie gave his deepest sigh today. "I tried to, Bonabelle, but a pair of fallen angels descended from Heaven and crashed into my car on the way to their new lord, Satan, in Hell."

"It's a nice car!" Matt chimed in.

"Yes, it certainly was." The professor muttered as he unlocked the gate and stepped back into his personal nightmare. Wasn't Linda the one with short-term memory loss? "Now what are you two doing by the gate at this hour?"

"Checking for rapists, old boy!" B gives his award-winning smile that could cure a child of their leukemia. "You never know what's lurking on the other side of the fence, right? I'm just showing the rounds to Mello, here, so he can protect the youngun's when I'm gone!" He gives Mello a hearty pat on the back.

Seems legitimate. Quillish has some f*cked up kids. "I don't think any rapists are going to break into a private school they'll have a hell of a time getting in and out of. ALSo, I don't think you should be offering your body as a way to stave off said imaginary rapists." The Professor explained. What possessed Wammy into thinking he, of all people, could even raise a child? Ah well, such is life. All he can do now is try half-heartedly to muscle an iota of pity for them to share between the two. "Did you call me old boy?"

"Hey, Mells!" Matt whispered, grinning ear to ear. He dug in his pocket and chucked something miniscule toward the blonde. The ginger was quite proud of himself. You can argue Matt's methods, but you can't argue the results.

Looking the thing over, it appeared to be half an M 'n M. Gross, Matt. Oh well, if he rinses it off first, that_ should _cut the chance of getting mono by at least 50%. Still, this thing isn't going in his mouth unless it's an absolute last resort.

While everyone else was talking by the gate, Jay was being useful. Happening to see the long ago mentioned friend, Rei, in a hallway, he engaged in a sign language conversation. Rei had long, straight, black hair, wore glasses (She was far-sighted), and tended to speak in sign language (She was deaf). She could read lips like the best of them, but Hell had to freeze over before Jay would take off his sick mask. It made him look too much like a BAMF.

_I thought we broke the grappling hook._

_Yeah, I'm still trying to fix it._

_Then how'd you get over?_

_Polevault!_

_Where the hell did you get a polevault?_

_Two brooms and a lot of duct tape._

_How'd you plan on getting back over?_

_..._

Jay got the conversation back on track and, on cue, Rei gave the world her girliest scream.

"Take them to the Principal!" Roger shouted to B before running off to figure out what the matter was. Could a rapist have gotten on campus? Nah, must be something else. Whatever it is, it's still bad.

Bonny glanced at Jay before taking out his key. With a flourish, he brought it to the gate once again.

"Where'd you get one of those?" Jay asked the Senior.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Still here? Good! ^^

A is a girl in this one, not that I dislike male A. I love both.

* * *

**8**

**Devil In Her Heart**

"Hey, where's Bonnie going?"

Annette, the second smartest after L himself, stares out of the window. She was previously patting L on the head (to his slight discomfort) while he was counting the M 'n M's in every pack and sorting them by color. Why wouldn't the jam-loving twin invite her to his little fiasco? Did he even know any of those people? What was that scream? Something is up, and Anne is going to figure it out.

L glances over to the red haired girl, "You heard a scream did you not? Clearly he has finally killed someone, and has somehow set the evidence to frame me. The crowd he has departed with most likely assumes they are leaving with L instead of B. Afterall, I am far more trustworthy and beloved by my peers." He speaks while arranging all of the blue candies in the form of the Grecian symbol for Saturn. "You are planning something."

A sly smile snakes it's way onto Anne's face, "Oh really? How can you tell?"

"From past experience, I know that you dislike when B spends time with others that are not yourself. You get jealous and show signs that of mild depression. For this reason you come to me and coerce me into doing something with you, so that you may get your mind off of any subjects that bring you mild, moderate, to severe sadness of any kind." L takes a breath and begins to work on the yellow candies. "More evidence that you are planning somthing also extends from past experience. You often express desire to leave the walls of the institution, and no matter how many dates B takes you on, you never-"

"L, those _aren't_ dates." Anne interrupts

"He seems to think otherwise."

"Well, I know, it's just..." She starts raking her nails on the genius' back. Wincing, he pinches her leg in response. "Ow! What was that for? Nevermind, yes I'm planning something. Pat yourself on the back, bravo, amazing, why you so smart, whatever, whatever." She rolls her eyes and stands up to stretch. "I think we should go out with our own group too."

L stops his sorting. "I beg your pardon?"

"Let's leave with our own group! He's going out to party, why shouldn't we? We can make a form, to see which group had more fun. It'll be a challenge. Let's beat Bonnie!" Anne puts her hand out to pull L up while shoving her frizzy hair out of the way.

The young man isn't sure whether to question the girl or ignore her, so he goes with the number one option that is on his list of what not to do: he takes her hand. "I will blame you if someone dies."

"Then make sure no one kicks it okay?"

"No guarantees."

While pulling her hair into a pony tail, Anne and L walk down the hallway, looking for tag-alongs for their irresponsible party. Not thirty seconds into their search, they run into the artist prodigy, Linda. She is looking at the chore list on the wall with confusion very evident on her face.

"Hey, Linda is it?" Anne smiles while using her 'super duper approachable' voice.

Linda gives one last look at the board before looking in their direction. "Oh, hi Anne! And L is here too! Hi!"

"Hello." L stares out the window, absently putting a thumb to his chin.

Without skipping a beat, Anne gets straight to the point. "We're going to sneak out for the night for some fun, and we need a bigger group. Do you think you can round up two or three people and meet us by the gate?"

"We're sneaking _out?_" Linda gives a little hop in excitement. "Sure, I know just the people! This'll be fun!" Almost dropping her sketchbook, she runs down the hallway, but slows to a stop near the end. Turing on her heel, she looks back to the duo. "Wh-where was I going?"

"Party. We're sneaking out remember?" Anne gives a sympathetic laugh.

"Oh yeah, thanks." The girl's short pig tails bounce as she speeds away.

The red haired genius sighs, "She is just so cute, right L?"

Silence.

"L?"

As Anne turns around, she finds that L is nowhere in the hallway. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him waiting by the gate with Near, Opal and Linda. "How did they? How did...how..." Her eyes squint in confusion, but she shakes it off and hurries to go join them.


	9. Chapter 9

**9**

**I'm Happy Just To Dance With You**

"Wammy, I don't know what your students were trying to pull tonight, but I don't like it!" The Professor raved, storming into the Principle's office.

"Ah, Roger, I apologize for getting you mixed up in this." Quillish put on his 'Let me make you stop being mad at me' charm as he brought his hands together like he was praying. What the hell was Roger flipping out about this time? "You see, because Midterms are tomorrow, I decided the dessert buffet should be doubled to relieve unnecessary stress. As such, I figured if I asked you to do it, you and Miss Pita-"

"This isn't about your dessert buffet! I'm talking about my car!"

Roger's car? Roger _was_ an avid automobile enthusiast, but how could anything car related possibly be Quill's fault? "Ah, your vintage car, of course. Was it damaged? You know the students can't jump ten feet, Roger. Clearly it must have been a vandal. If you wish, I'll reimburse you for half the-"

"I know very well that children can't leap over a ten-foot brick wall, Quillish!" Is Quill protecting them? That albino must have great diplomacy skills. "But that albino brute did! I saw him with my own eyes! And some other rapscallion!"

"Oh heavens, you don't mean Near, do you?"

"Of course not! I'm suprised that kid doesn't crawl to class. No, it was the other one. The one that you just talked to."

"Roger, you aren't coming down with schizophrenia are you? You're the last one to enter my office tonight."

Roger was stunned. "What about Bonnabelle? Didn't he bring those kids in?"

"What do you mean?" Quillish put on his serious voice and leaned forward. If Bonnie wanted something, he'd sure as sugar find a way to get it.

"I brought them back in after they landed on my car. You know, the other albino and that weird kid with the old-timey aviator's goggles. Anyway, your son was with Mello and I heard a scream, so I told Bonnie to take them to you. Turns out the scream came from that albino's friend who just wanted to see if anyone would come to her rescue. Anyway, then I came in here, expecting to see you punishing them while giving me money to replace my car." Roger took a breath. He tended to get wordy when he was excited.

"You mean to say Bonnie, Jay, AND Mello, some of the brightest and most unruly students here managed to break out?" Quillish tried not to sound too concerned, but that sounded pretty emotionally invested right there. Curses, Quill's cool facade was falling apart after all these years. Now who would respect him?

"No, don't worry, I locked the gate." Roger explained.

"Check your pockets." Quill thought that, over the years, Roger would learn to tell when he was getting pickpocketed.

Nothing. Just his wallet and the rest of the keys. But he was talking TO Bonnabelle! How the hell did he get the gate key off the ring and put the ring back in his pocket? He gave Wammy a concerned glance after cycling through his keys twice to make sure. Lord, forgive him if he has to murder someone tonight.

"Was Annette there?" Quillish asked, assessing the urgency of the situation. If he had Annette, she could stop him from doing who knows what. She was such a good girl, always keeping an eye on his Bonnie.

"No, just the four I mentioned." Roger could tell Quillish was worried, his voice was a mere notch above a whisper.

"Then are you sure it wasn't L?" Why would L scamper off?

"Quill, I, sadly, can tell your twins apart. I know it used to be difficult, but I'm afraid I've gotten the hang of it."

"Well then," Wammy said calmly as he stood up, "I suppose we'd best ask L and Annette if they know where Bonnie's off to. After that, we'll inform the authorities before anything bad happens."

... After having checked L and B's room, then A's room...

"This is of great concern, Roger." Quillish Wammy stood rigid with his hands folded behind his back, he was disappointed to find that he was having trouble breathing quietly. A problem he had, as Roger knew, only when he was more than livid.

"Shall I call the police?" Roger asked

"I hope that won't be necessary, Roger. It seems Annette and L have run off to look for them. You know how they love to play detective. Would you like to join old Q on the case?" Quillish smiled. A genuine and caring smile. One that held nothing but hidden mischeif and malice.

Roger had flashbacks to the 1960's when he joined Quillish, Who was Q at the time, as two strapping, young private eyes. Many wacky antics had ensued. Then he thought about his decimated black 1959 Ford Thunderbird Convertible. "I'd be happy to." He smiles before offering Quill his hand.

They couldn't have_ danced _to Wammy's car and looked any more like an old gay couple than they already did.


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

**Not Guilty**

Walking down the sidewalk, the "troublesome rapscallions", Mello, Bonnie, Matt and Jay discuss how much trouble they're in.

"Should we just go to the convenience store and head back? I mean, it's only gonna get worse if we keep walking," Matt looks to Mello and over to Bonnie.

"All I want is chocolate and to study, I don't care where I get it, as long as I get it _now._ Screw the rest, I'm not out here for the fun of it."

Bonnie pats the chocoholic on the head. "We'll get your fix soon m'dear, but we can't go to the convenience store, it's too close to the school, and we would get caught before we even picked out what brand you wanted. We'll find a grocery store instead. Just hold out until then."

Mello tries to subdue his whine of desperation, "I _can't_ though. I'm getting vertigo! I'll die! It's been too long!" He almost said the p-word, but there is no way someone as respectable as Mello would be reduced to begging.

"Just wait," Bonnie smiles in a way that tells the group he has a lot more planned than just going grocery shopping. Afterall, sheltered super genuises don't get chances like this very often.

"You still have that M'nM," Matt leans in and whispers. He is such a great friend, Mello would have withered on the spot if the redhead hadn't found the piece of candy on the floor. He must feel pretty greatful right about now.

With an exasperated sigh, Mello looks at his friend grinning like a total idiot. "There is _no way_ that I'm sticking some dirty, nasty, STD-ridden candy in my mouth. That is disgusting. Someone probably had sex with a tranny hooker and used it as a condom."

Unfazed, Matt smiles. "Well, it's always an option!" He turns away and resumes watching where he's walking. It's pretty rough trying to walk around in the dark while wearing orange-tinted goggles.

Waiting for Matt to look away, the blonde digs in his pocket, his heart beating in his ears. Chocolate is his water, if he's going to survive, this is what he has to do. Life or death Mells. Life. Or. Death. _"If I rub it off with my fingers, then I'll only be eating my germs. No, that's B.S., and I know it. But I have to. Just ignore it. Please, please immune system, don't fail on me okay?" _With that final thought, Mello pops the candy into his mouth. The sweet fragment of chocolate marginally releives his headache for a few blissful moments.

Jay watches Mello put the dirty M'nM half into his mouth and tries not to gag. Shaking off the goosebumps from being grossed out, he thinks of how he'll separate from everyone. He needs to get to that virgin sacrifce soon, so he can take down their leader. The weirdo only comes out every other full moon; it's do or die tonight._ "It's a good thing I chose to leave early, I was anticipating some obstacles on the way there. The scarifice should start around three a.m if I recall correctly." _He is walking in the back of the group, just in case he finds a nice, dark alleyway to dive into.

The group walks past a builing that seems as if it should be abandoned, but there is loud techo music emanating from it all the way to the street. A couple of young people are drinking and laughing near one of the doors.

"Hey guys," Jay stops. "Have you ever been to a rave?"

Matt looks up, "Is that what's going on in there?"

"How would you know that?" Bonnie puts off a protective big brother air as he questions the younger student.

"I like to try everything twice." Jay's eyes squint in a way that indicate he's smirking under the mask. "What do you think? It's pretty fun."

Mello and Matt exchanged glances, and look to Bonnie as if in sync.

"I just want some chocolate."

Bonnie nods slowly, "Yes, if it were just Annie and I, I may consider it, but not with all of us here."

Matt grabs Mello's jacket hood and starts power walking, "We should go in."

"_Matt!_ Hey! What's your problem?" Mello tries to pull his grip away while Jay sprints to the door, Bonnie trailing behind.

"Principal Wammy-"

"Papa's car is coming down the street," Bonnie finishes for Matt while hearding everyone through the door. "We won't stay long. No one has epilepsy do they?"

"We can stay forever." Mello freezes in the crowd.

Matt rubs his eye under his goggles, the lights irritating them slightly. "Why's that?"

"Two words," Mello's words come out breathless. "Chocolate. Fountain."


End file.
